A Crazy EX Battle: The Movie
''A Crazy EX Battle: The Movie ''is a Live-Action/Animated/Action/Drama/Comedy movie based off a fanfiction the same name. It stars members of Australian Pop Rock band 5 Seconds of Summer, former One Direction member Niall Horan, Canadian Singer-songwriter Shawn Mendes and former and current cast of various Nickelodeon shows. It is currently cancelled for A Crazy EX Battle: Into The Real World and A Crazy EX Battle: Awakening. Synopsis It was a normal school day when something went wrong, darkness has been spreading throughout Sydney. Starting off by a school shooting and then evil spirits were spreading everywhere evilizing everyone from street to street. Will 5 Seconds of Summer be able to save them? Plot The beginning of the movie starts of with an Ancient Chinese legend. After that, the scene cuts to Sydney where the characters live. It was a normal school day when all of our heroes were together in Ms. Mason's class. It wasn't until gunshots were heard when the team have to be in the locker room to transform. As heroes, they sensed that they were familiar with the villain because they fought him back in Christchurch. Later darkness started filling up Sydney and 5 Seconds of Summer have to retreat. Back into civilians, Michael, along with his team members and Kagami, Yuto's girlfriend visited Ivy. She said that they needed more heroes and Kagami is in. Along with Nora, Jay, Aura, Alex, Aaliyah, Nathan, Kim, Milan, Rose,Ivan, Max, Julica, Sabrina and Mandy. As heroes, they really needed to know the villains so Scarlette explained to the team but saying that these villains are now powerful. Once outside the locker room, more darkness fills the Australian skies and Queen Bee, Mightillistrator, Carapace, Stormy Weather, Catboy, Howler, Owlette, Dark Horse and Gekko described it referencing the Entry Number 17 dialogue from Undertale. They were soon cut off by a villain named Creepystalker, Abigail's evilized counterpart. It was said that another villain named Shooter started the school shooting and luckily every student survived it. Later, Slitherer jump scared Shooter which causes him to let go of Stormy Weather. After that, another reference came from Cal-Pal's dialogue showing Markov, Zoe's(Now Owlette) robot. Then the villains proceeded to Harbour Bridge which made the heroes go after them. They soon reached Harbour Bridge and all of the villains were standing there waiting for their rivals. Once seeing these villains, they de-transformed. The team later became a fusion called Leah Rouge, a woman hero who's gender isn't specified due to the fact there are boys in the team. During Dark Owl's battle, the de-merged so that they could destroy the computer which is the evilized object. Leah Rouge can have one of the members' voices and powers. As soon as everyone was de-evilized, the final villains to defeat are Stellica, Stellagirl, Shooter, Creepystalker and of course Rankora. Leah Rouge needed to de-merge in order to defeat these villains. After being defeated, Stellica, Stellagirl, Shooter and Creepystalker were revealed to be Lila, Arzaylea, Brenton and Abigail. 5 Seconds of Summer were able to defeat these villains but Rankora. All they had to do is combine their powers which causes a massive explosion but it helped defeat Rankora. A day after the battle, the newbies returned the amulets to the real team members, Michael, Crystal, Calum, Luke, Sierra, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya. The movie end when they all needed to go back to class. In the post credits, it shows Rankora coming back to life and faces the viewers and talking to them. And then the movie ends. Cast Heroes Riele Downs as Nora/Anansi, an 18-year-old sister of Crystal and Aaliyah who can do wrestling and is in 12th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'New Heroes Vs. A Spider Villain' in Season 2. Michael Clifford as Michael/Mike-Ro-Wave, a 17-year-old brother of Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo and Crystal's boyfriend who is in 11th Grade. He is the main protagonist of the film. Crystal Leigh as Crystal/Crystallite, a 16-year-old sister of Nora and Aaliyah and Michael's girlfriend who is in 11th Grade. She is the main protagonist of the film. Calum Hood as Calum/Cal-Pal, a 17-year-old brother of Michael, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo who is in 11th Grade. He is the deuteragonist of the film. Avan Jogia as Jay/Pharaoh, a 17-year-old brother of Alex who is in 11th Grade. He was evilized in the episode 'Ancient Egypt' in Season 1. Luke Hemmings as Luke/Dr.Fluke, a 16-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo and Sierra's boyfriend who is in 11th Grade. He is the deuteragonist of the film. Sierra Deaton as Sierra/Starlite, a 16-year-old girlfriend of Luke who is in 11th Grade. She is the protagonist of the film. Shawn Mendes as Shawn/Carapace, a 15-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Luke, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo and Sheryl's boyfriend who is in 9th Grade. He is the tritagonist of the film. Niall Horan as Niall/Slitherer, a 15-year-old exchange student from Ireland who is in 9th Grade. He is the tritagonist of the film. Jade Pettyjohn as Aura/Stormy Weather, a 15-year-old Weather Girl who is in 9th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'Here Comes The Storm' in Season 1 and again in 'Stormy Weather Is Back' in Season 3. Kira Kosarin as Sheryl/Queen Bee, a 15-year-old boyfriend of Shawn who is in 9th Grade. She is the tritagonist of the film, Lance Lim as Raphael/Catboy, a 13-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo who is in 7th Grade. He is the tritagonist of the film. Diego Velazquez as Yuto/Ninja, a 13-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo and Kagami's boyfriend who is in 7th Grade. He is thedeuteragonist of the film. Mckenna Grace as Kagami/Samurai, a 13-year-old athlete who is good at fencing and is Yuto's girlfriend who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'Fencing' in Season 2. Aidan Gallagher as Aidan/Gekko, a 13-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Zoe and Thaiyo who is in 7th Grade. He is the tritagonist of the film. Lizzy Greene as Alex/Lapin, a 13-year-old tomboy and the sister of Jay who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'A Time For A Minute' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Aaliyah/Rena Rouge, a 13-year-old sister of Nora and Crystal who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'Best Friend Suspended' in Season 1 and 'We Woke Up With Amnesia' in Season 3. Asher Angel as Nathan/Mightillustrator, a 13-year-old artist who is in 7th Grade. He was evilized in the episode 'Evil Illustrating' in Season 1. Sean Ryan Fox as Kim/Furore, a 13-year-old athlete who is in 7th Grade. He was evilized in 'Love Conquers Hate' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Isabelle Acres as Milan/Mulmouse, a 13-year-old girl who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'The Short Film Of Slime' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Elsie Fisher as Rose/Daisy, a 13-year-old girl who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'Princes and Princesses' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Kyle Catlett as Ivan/Monki, a 13-year-old boy who is in 7th Grade. He was evilized in the episode 'Origins Pt. 2' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Benjamin Flores Jr. as Max/Dark Horse, a 13-year-old boy who is in 7th Grade. He was evilized in the episode 'Gaming' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Talitha Bateman as Julica/Tiger Punk, a 13-year-old girl who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'Photo Jinx' in Season 1. Francesca Capaldi as Sabrina/Howler, a 13-year-old girl who is in 7th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'The Non-Hero' in Season 1 and 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2. Breanna Yde as Zoe/Owlette, a 12-year-old sister of Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan and Thaiyo who is in 7th Grade. She is the tritagonist of the film. Max Charles as Thaiyo/Armadylan, a 12-year-old brother of Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan and Thaiyo who is in 7th Grade. He is the tritagonist of the film. Addison Riecke as Gun/Scarlette, a 12-year-old exchange student from England who is in 7th Grade. She is the deuteragonist of the film. Caitlin Carmichael as Tanya/Genocider, an 11-year-old exchange student from Malaysia who is in 5th Grade. She is the deuteragonist of the film. Nikki Hahn as Mandy/Puppet, an 11-year-old girl who is in 5th Grade. She was evilized in the episode 'The Puppets' in Season 1. Dove Cameron as Ivy, the guardian of the amulets who helped 5 Seconds of Summer along the way. She is also known as the witch of the light because she helps the Heroes of Light. Victoria Justice as Leah Rouge, an indefinite being who is a fusion of every hero in the team. They are indestructable and their gender isn't specified though they appear as a feminine. Villains All of the evilized villains appear as cameos but the main ones are here below Cate Blanchett as Rankora, the witch of dark and Ivy's sister who is the main reason why people are becoming evilized. She is the main antagonist of the film. Madisyn Shipman as Lila/Stellica, a 13-year-old girl from 7th Grade who known to be a liar and she hates 5 Seconds of Summer. She was evilized in the episode 'Liar Liar You're A Liar' in Season 1, 'Heroes Day Pt.1' and 'Heroes Day Pt.2' in Season 2 and 'Lila's Back' in Season 3. Arzaylea Rodriguez as Arzaylea/Stellagirl, a 16-year-old girl from 11th Grade who is Luke's psycho ex-girlfriend and a bully. She was evilized in the episode 'A Queen's Battle Pt.2' in Season 2 and 'Arzaylea Gets Grounded(Evilized Again)' in Season 3. Abigail Breslin as Abigail/Creepystalker, a gothic 16-year-old girl from 11th Grade who is Michael's psycho ex-girlfriend and stalks Michael everywhere. She was evilized in the episode 'Someone Has Been Stalking The Oldest Brother' in Season 3. Production Develpment When Aussie Band 5 Seconds of Summer were reading fanfiction about themselves, they discovered a book called A Crazy EX Battle. They thought this should be a movie so they submitted it to Nickelodeon. Dan Schneider, the director of one of the most well known sitcoms such as Victorious and iCarly said that he will direct the film. Setup The film was set in Sydney, Australia which is where 5 Seconds of Summer members, Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood and Michael Clifford grew up. They said they will be in the film while drummer Ashton irwin said he won't. The film is said to be live-action while special effects and the villains will be 3D animated. It was filmed in late 2017 and early 2018. Though the introduction of the film is 2D animated before cutting to Sydney in 2018. Post-Production After watching the footage, it has been announced that the film will be PG because there are some bad jokes and action that are not meant for children. Rating The movie was rated PG for the following reasons * There are some parts when the characters say 'What the?' 'Freaks' 'Brat' 'Losers' 'Liars' etc. * There are mentions of assassination * The jump scare might scare children younger than 8 * The film isn't meant for younger children Release Theatrical Release * April 17 2019 - United States, Canada, Australia * April 27 2019 - International Home Media * May 7 2019 - Netflix * May 17 2019 - DVD & Blue-Ray Differences To Fanfiction # The movie takes place before the events of Season 2 and after the events of Season 1 # Not everyone in the cast looks exactly as the characters but it's best if they could be themselves Category:Movies Category:A Crazy EX Battle Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies